


An Impasta

by Shaw



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also they're dating but this fic isnt about that, Angst later for now only FLUFF, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I'm just saying that's all, Lea and Isa live together, M/M, Oooh this is self-indulgent, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: Things weren't exactly the same, and they weren't always that good... Okay, sometimes they were actually really bad. But Lea had a good feeling about it; He had a feeling that as long as he could make him laugh that everything would be okay.





	An Impasta

Isa is stretched across the floor on his stomach, one hand propping his face up and the other scrolling absently through a brand new gummiphone that had been gifted to him for the sake of keeping tabs on him. Lea figured he didn’t actually care about that part, considering he’d been more or less using it to read books he’d otherwise have to hunt down and buy. Leave it to Isa to find the most boring way to use some of the most exciting technology. 

 

Lea himself had been mostly fiddling with all the features. He’d filled nearly his whole storage of just pictures of Isa before having to delete nearly all of them. The favorites had been kept but almost all of them had been favorites. Tough choices were indeed made. 

 

If Isa knew he was being photographed nearly constantly, he certainly didn’t let on. Lea could be thankfully for that; if Isa got smart and decided to tease him about it then the whole group would find out and he’d never hear the end of it. Bad enough that Xion had nearly seen all the pictures when she’d borrowed his phone to call hers when she lost it. 

 

“Isa.” There was no answer at first. Lea tried again, saying the other man’s name a little louder. He got a ‘hm?’ in return. Lips quirking to the side, Lea folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Are you just going to read all day again?” 

 

“Perhaps. There are a lot of books I missed out on, you know. Catching up is going to be a bit of a process.” Lea watched as Isa lazily kicked a leg back and forth. He considered going to sit on him but decided against it in the off chance Isa decided to kick him for it. The guy sometimes forgot his own strength which was funny. Saix never forgot how strong he was, how to wield it. 

 

“You don’t have to catch up with it all at once you know.” He complained. Isa said nothing in response and merely scrolled. Lea lifted his phone up and snapped a picture absently. 

 

“Hey, Isa. Isa.” 

 

“What, Lea.” 

 

“What do you call a can opener that doesn’t work?” This got Isa to look over, phone set down for the moment if only to shoot Lea an unamused look. He couldn’t help but smile, waiting for Isa to humor him. 

 

“... What do you call it.” Bingo, there it was. 

 

“A can’t opener.” It wasn’t really a laugh but it also wasn’t not a laugh. Lea counted it as a success if anything. Before Isa could go back to his phone, he thought up another one. 

 

“Isa. Isa. Hey. Two guys walk into a bar, right?”

 

“Lea…”

 

“And the third guy ducks.” He makes a little ‘ba-dum-tss’ motion with his hands and grins. Isa’s brow has cinched slightly and despite the look on his face being otherwise unimpressed, Lea can’t help but note that he’s smiling. 

 

“Have you somehow gotten less funny with age? Or is this on purpose.” 

 

“I’m a comedic genius, actually, you just don’t have a funny bone in your body. Hey, Isa. What’s green and has wheels.” Lea watched as Isa sat up, phone turned off and left where he’d set it on the floor. He turned to face Lea now, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. 

 

“What.”

 

“Grass. I lied about the wheels.” The look of bewildered amusement on the man’s face at the particular crack made Lea’s face warm up slightly. He’d actually managed to catch Isa off guard with that one. He’d heard the laugh too, there was no pretending that didn’t happen. 

 

“That one doesn’t even make sense, Lea. How are these getting worse?” 

 

“Hey, you laughed at that one! How about this. What’s the dumbest animal in the jungle?” Isa shook his head and sighed exaggeratedly. 

 

“What?”

 

“A polar bear.” A short pause ensued. Lea’s smile slowly grew as he beheld the confusion on Isa’s face. He looked like he wanted to say something so badly but couldn’t bring himself to. The longer the look was on his face, the funnier it got. Eventually, in a small voice, he spoke. 

 

“But… they don’t…”

 

“Yeah,” Lea interrupted. His face actually hurt with how hard he was grinning. “That’s the point.” Isa’s mouth opened and closed several times before dawning realization hit the guy like a brick to the face. His eyes narrowed and he scowled, nose scrunching up. 

 

“Stupid.” He huffed. 

 

“Says the one who didn’t get it at first.” Lea quipped back. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Nah.” He drawled, leaning back. “Isa, why do ghosts love elevators?” 

 

“Stop this.” He moaned, putting his face into his hands. After a moment of silence, Lea heard him give a soft ‘why?’. He snickered to himself and slipped off the couch, silently moving to crouch in front of Isa. 

 

“Because it lifts their spirits.” He whispered, leaning in. Isa’s head shot up immediately, eyes wide. They stared at one another. Isa’s expression was something unreadable; Lea could see gears turning in his head but he doubted he was thinking about the joke. 

 

“Isa?” The silence had lapsed from humorous to awkward. Isa finally laughed. It was a weird, desperate sound as it cracked out of his chest and fell from him in oddly percussed bouts. Lea’s expression morphed into one of surprise as he watched Isa curiously. The man had plastered his hands over his mouth as if he were trying to physically stop the laughter from coming out of himself. If Lea didn’t know better he’d say Isa was distressed. 

 

With a confused smile, Lea settled onto the ground in front of Isa. He had started to cry. It wasn’t very uncommon to see, not now that he had his heart back, but Lea was never sure what to make of it. 

 

“I-- I’m, sorry. I can’t… You don’t, change much. Do you, Lea?” 

 

“Well, I think that just depends who you ask. Was it really that funny, or is this something else? Answer truthfully, m’kay? Trying to figure out if I should make a career out of this or not.” Isa shook his head and ducked his face down, embarrassment coloring his face a delicate pink as he attempted to stop both the laughter and the tears. Something about it all made Lea want to hug him but he refrained from doing so. 

 

“N, no! It was, awful. I think, just… Give me a moment.” 

 

“Take your time.” Lea murmured. He couldn’t help but just sit and watch. It reminded him only vaguely of when he used to make Isa laugh until he’d cry. When they were kids, before all of… Everything. This was different, but maybe it wasn’t? He didn’t know. 

 

After quite a long time, Isa eventually got control of himself. His face was still flushed and damp, and every so often a stray giggle bubbled out of him, but it was good enough. Lea smiled at him and got a smile in return that made a warmth blossom in his chest. 

 

“That was… stupid.” Isa said quietly. 

 

“Sorta. Hearts are kinda like that though. Stupid, that is. Glad you got one though. I missed seeing you like that.” 

 

“What, you mean a confused mess of emotions?” Wiping his face against the back of his hand, Isa cocked an eyebrow at Lea. The latter merely stuck his tongue out at the former and leaned back on the heels of his hands. 

 

“Nah, if I wanted to see you like, well… Y’know. Happy. I meant, I missed seeing you happy.” There was a small beat of pause as Isa seemed to concentrate on Lea’s expression in detail before smiling a little wider. 

 

“Lea…”

 

“Mmn?” 

 

“What do you call a ravioli in a bowl of spaghetti?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I had to research bad jokes and puns for this fanfic. This was... just a lil summin summin I banged out while I was recovering from writing almost five fanfics in two days. Kudos appreciated, comments enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
